Darling of Panem
by Darth Yuthura
Summary: After years of planning the unification of Panem against the Capital, Katniss unintentionally triggers the revolution before everything is in play. Knowing her to be a maverick, President Snow allows Katniss to arise as a political symbol in the hope of emboldening the rebels out of hiding. Multiple first-person perspectives.
1. Prologue

Author's notes: Having read the books and really enjoyed them, I wanted to fill in some of the gaps between books one and two. My focus is to portray Katniss trying to cope with life after the games, but refusing to confront PTSD. This will follow a Gale romance, although Katniss will become increasingly open to Peeta's advances. I'm also going to deviate a bit from the original story by adding more politics, social issues, and Katniss earning the Mockingjay title with a lot more than some poisoned berries. Example: at the end of the games, she honors all the fallen tributes by name. Reviews are always appreciated, hope you like this enough to leave feedback.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games nor any of its canon content**

* * *

Prologue:

**Katniss: Day 8 of the ****74th Tournament**

I genuinely didn't know whether a silly funeral service would matter to anyone. Rue was dead, and I knew nothing would make me feel any better. I didn't even know whether I were being broadcasted, as they rarely displayed footage of fallen tributes. No doubt the Capital didn't want the Districts to be reminded of the real enemy. That was why only one victor could survive, as even District partners eventually had to turn on one another. It was all about driving us apart, making us hate each other for the actions of their tributes. After all if we couldn't hold a lasting alliance in the arena, then what hope did twelve districts have at uniting against the Capital?

As I said my final goodbye to Rue and held my district's farewell gesture high above my head, I couldn't help feeling that I had indeed made a difference for this poor girl and her family. When she was left alone to fend for herself without any support from sponsors, I had given her a glimmer of hope.

As I tried to figure out how best to dispose of the spear which had impaled Rue, I was unintentionally presented with a golden opportunity to win even more sponsors. Upon rolling Marvel's lifeless body into a prone position and placing his weapon under his hands, I couldn't help imagining him like an ancient warrior of times past being prepped for his final departure from this world.

Unlike Rue or Peeta, this man wasn't an unfortunate soul brought into the games against his will. He had trained his entire life for this moment, and volunteered for the chance to become a victor. It was so hard not to have any sympathy for this person, and yet I tried as best I could to give him a proper send off. No doubt his entire district now resented me for having killed him, but that didn't matter to me now. I knew that in his district somewhere were grieving parents, siblings, and friends... all who've just suffered a devastating loss not unlike my own.

It was then that I raised my hand again to give him the same honor as I'd given to Rue, although it felt completely void of any emotion this time. Deep down I felt he didn't deserve this honor, and it tarnished my soul to offer a sociopath a similar sendoff as an innocent girl whom may just as well have been my sister. However I did my best to sound sincere, given that I wasn't likely to survive much longer. If I couldn't escape with my life, then the best I could hope for was to try and be remembered forever. I wanted to defy the Capital before all of Panem by showing them that my humanity would forever remain intact... that even under the worst of circumstances, we can continue to endure without sacrificing everything we valued.

After lowering my left hand, I then raised my bow above my head and spoke the names of all the tributes I've killed. "To Marvel... Glimmer... Marina... Although I may hate you for what you've done, I understand weren't brought here by choice. My heart goes out to the families of all our fallen tributes... I'll remember them for as long as I shall live."

As I spoke those words, I knew I had delivered my lines perfectly. Although I had no skill at lying, I unfortunately had a terrible gift for telling half-truths. While I did genuinely regret the pain I had inflicted upon their loved ones, I truly held nothing but contempt and hate for these tributes. I had witnessed Glimmer brutally murder a helpless girl only then to laugh about it moments later. Likewise I wouldn't have hesitated to kill a dozen Careers like Marvel if I could have saved Rue.

If they had known what was really in my heart, Panem likely would have called me a monster for playing upon their emotions in such a manner. If they had known deep down that I was really no different than those I killed, they probably would have hated me the most. Because behind every word and act over these last two weeks was nothing more than the cold and strategic motive of a tortured soul doing whatever it took to survive. And it made me wonder whether I were really much different than Glimmer, save that I knew how to keep my inner darkness concealed. Thinking of it like that, maybe I was that much worse.

With cameras everywhere I was determined to follow Haymitch's greatest advice by making people like me, and that's exactly what I was determined to do.

**The Present**

I rarely used to dream. Usually when I went to sleep everything used to simply fade out and I'd wake up refreshed the next morning. Weeks or even months could pass where I wouldn't experience even a single dream. Technically we all dream whenever we entered REM sleep, and that we simply don't remember was how I preferred to sleep, never really understanding why anyone liked dreaming. Living in a pleasant fantasy only seemed to make reality all the more bitter. When it's a nightmare... well it's always just unpleasant.

Through the window the night sky remained aglow, giving my room a very somber outline of pale red and shadow. Even on a clear evening, where there was more than enough light pollution to obscure the stars, a dense overcast made the night's sky seem particularly radiant. It wasn't at all like this back home... everything about the Capital was so alien to me.

As my senses came back to me, I regained my calm as reality took me back. I didn't know the time, but figured it to be closer to dawn than dusk. I didn't hear any wild life around. I was warm and comfortable in a bed more majestic than anything I'd ever known before. And although I wasn't in danger, I knew I wouldn't find peace until I was free of this steel and concrete jungle.

The only good thing about a nightmare was that one could escape back into reality. When I came to, I felt only the greatest relief of having survived a horrible ordeal known as the Hunger Games. My competitors were dead, and I was declared a victor. I was fully awake now and knew for certain that this wasn't a dream.

While truly it was terrible of me to be gladdened over the deaths of 22 other unwilling participants, it wasn't like I had much of a choice to begin with. I remembered the thrill I felt as the cannon started firing after the opening blood bath, each blast slightly more exciting than the last. For each fallen tribute meant one less threat... each death brought me ever closer to the end.

Unfortunately now I had been starting to have a hard time trying to distinguish between nightmares and reality, given that some of my real experiences were far worse than anything I'd ever dreamed of. This time it was Clove... even dead, she still haunts me. Never in my life had I known what it was like to be mind-raped until that moment back in the arena. Hell I'd have never thought to use that term, but what she did to me was a violation. It was the act of a sadistic bitch done for the explicit purpose of tormenting me. But the most damning thing of all... I was alive because of it. Those few moments she spent gloating and tormenting me about Rue...

As Thresh entered into my thoughts, I began blinking back tears. Although we only spoke once in the arena, I felt as though he had said more to me in one moment than some people can in a lifetime. The rage in his eyes as he took Clove by the neck and pinned her against the wall, the outrage over the death of his tribute partner, and the mercy he showed to me...

Clenching the bedspread tightly in my fists, I forced myself to hold it together! It didn't matter whether I were in front of a camera or not, I was committed not show pain ever again! Not to the Capital, not anyone!


	2. Victors

Okay so here's where the story really begins. I don't typically write chapters less than 4000 words long, but those simply take forever and readers lose interest. I'm going to try and keep constant updates, but remember that reviews always help to speed up the process. Thanks for your interest and I hope to provide a fairly decent and original story here.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Victors**

Realizing that I wasn't likely to get any more sleep, I wanted to enjoy the pool one more time. Over the last two weeks, I actually had an opportunity to experience what it may have been like to be a Capital citizen to some small degree. Each time I went swimming, I'd don a new suit. While that may not have seemed like much, I've used my father's hunting jacket ever since he died... and he's had that for as long as I can remember.

Over the last week or so, I'd been modeling a variety of suits on behalf of various sponsors. I distinctly remembered some of the more provocative photos of past victors posing for magazines in revealing attire, wondering how anyone could be so full of themselves. I was of course thinking of Finnick Odair, whom all the other girls in my district loved to gossip about. Having won the games at 14, he had spent a lot more time in the spotlight than many others. After having been a Victor for a mere two weeks, many of my preconceptions have changed.

On the contrast I used to idolize Cecelia when I was a child. Dad told me that I got to touch her during her victory tour, and that it would bring me good fortune. And although I've long since gotten over that childhood obsession, I still respected her greatly. Now a mother of three children, she models clothing largely because it's District 8's primary trade... all her earnings donated to charity.

As for me... let's just say that some of my photo shoots weren't to my liking. Working with Cinna had no doubt spoiled me compared to the ordeal and humiliation I was forced to endure from the corporations that sponsored me in the games. From six in the morning to maybe ten in the evening I was treated like a living doll, likely donning every article of clothing they wanted me to model. I tried to object, but it wasn't like I had much of a choice. Although jobs such as these weren't in any way associated with my monthly Victor winnings, I had to meet at least a certain quota of sponsor demands to avoid having my winnings revoked.

And then came the humiliation...

When they had me modeling swim suits, Effie had told me that the Capital maintained a strict policy about the use of underage models for sex appeal. Given that the legal age was 18, whereas I was only 16, I'd initially thought myself safe... if only for the time being.

And then I learned that one of the 'benefits' of becoming a Victor was to be granted adult status, no matter our age. And so that made me fair game to pretty much anyone whom wanted my services. In so far as prostitution was concerned... I only hoped the Capital bought our love affair.

I didn't consider myself unattractive, but I was always very sensitive about exposing too much of myself... normally I'd have drawn the line at long pants and a tank top. So when they put me into a bikini, gave me a bow, and then told me to pose for a shot... my reaction to their request made some of my interactions with Haymitch look civil in comparison. While the bow was real, they had removed the nocks from the arrows so that I couldn't shoot... no doubt due to my reputation as a firebrand. Worst part is that they were right, because I might have put an arrow through the lens and jokingly called it a 'camera shot.'

Other shoots weren't nearly so bad, although I could hardly recognize myself after they've done enough digital enhancements to make me look ten years older. My greatest concern about being a celebrity was now how I was supposed to meld back into any community now that most adolescent boys had my likeness hanging on his wall.

Back when she won her games, I bought Gale a poster of his dream girl, Johanna Mason. He and I made a bet over whether she would make it into the top five, given how much she 'overcompensated' with excessive crying over the smallest provocation. Faking weakness to gain an advantage over competitors was risky, but Gale suspected that no one would try it unless she was supremely confident in her survival skills. I underestimated her; Gale saw right through the act. Originally I'd originally intended to get an image of Johanna's _Victor_ magazine cover photo, but decided instead to give him one of a much more... alluring nature. She was quite attractive, and Gale did indeed pick the victor. The expression on his face when I gave it to him was priceless. Unfortunately Johanna had largely disappeared after her victory tour... a telltale sign that President Snow had exacted his revenge upon her.

Thinking about my own situation, I've no idea what's in store for my future. When I entered the arena, I did so with the expectation I wasn't going to come out alive. And so I committed numerous acts of defiance against the Capital... which may mean that I'm living on borrowed time. Had I known then that I'd actually make it this far, I probably would have conducted myself more rationally.

Swimming was probably my most enjoyable activity here because of how luxurious it made me feel. The water was clean, the floor was solid and smooth, there weren't any fish, insects, or any garbage anywhere. There was an atrium overhead made of steel and glass, and it enclosed a space wide enough to comfortably fit our house inside... maybe a few times over.

I was actually sad to think I might not see any of this again. While I always tended to favor the natural world over any human creation, I really did enjoy living in the Capital these last two weeks. The only things in District 12 which were even remotely comparable to the Capital was the mining equipment. For everything these people splurge on aesthetics and architecture, we're forced to make due with whatever refuse they don't take... and that sometimes makes me wonder whether Gale is the only sane person in our district. Because all this... _luxury_ came at the expense of our people, which was why Peeta and I had to leave. Speaking of which...

I was in the pool for less than half an hour, and I was drained more than usual at this point. To save energy, I switched to the backstroke and slowed myself down to a leisurely pace. At some point I took notice of Peeta watching me... probably hoping for a glimmer.

Not wishing him to think he were disturbing me, I started counting down my laps starting at five. I didn't like an audience, which was why I didn't intend to swim for another half hour ignoring him. Hell, I grew impatient with him watching me before finishing lap two. Upon reaching the shallow area and pulling myself out of the water, he and I finally made eye contact. Grabbing a neatly-folded towel from a nearby rack, I took a moment to dry myself off before draping it around my waist.

"So are you planning to get one of these for yourself?"

"What?" I answered.

He gestured with his shoulder. "A pool. You know... when we get back?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I need." I scoffed. "Piss away all our money on something so lavish and pointless."

"_Your_ money." He emphasized. "And if it can buy you some measure of happiness, then you shouldn't give a damn what others think of it."

"Like it did for Haymitch?"

My comment knocked him off a bit, and he glared at me. "That's not where I wanted that to go. What I mean is that you've earned it. You could live off what these people throw away in a single day..."

I held up my hand to politely request his silence. "Please, I really don't wish to discuss this now."

As I tried to end the conversation and walk away, I forgot that I had left my clothes and shoes on one of the chairs... I would much rather have left them behind than risk extending this conversation any further. Ever since we were declared victors, Peeta had taken every opportunity to humble himself before me. While I certainly did appreciate that he recognized my efforts to save his life, his motives couldn't have been any more obvious.

He knew about me and Gale, and he knew that I didn't really love him as I might have displayed back in the arena. However because we had to sell the deception, Peeta wanted to act as my boyfriend or lover whenever we found ourselves on the wrong side of a camera. Each time he forced affection upon me through physical contact... holding hands, hugs, and an occasional kiss. However whenever the cameras were gone, he never imposed himself upon me.

Unfortunately he didn't exactly appreciate getting the cold shoulder from me in return. "God, it's no wonder you don't have any friends. You never seem to appreciate it when someone tries to help you."

I exhaled and shook my head. "Peeta..."

"Look I know that you're just going to do whatever Katniss Everdeen does best, but I'd really like it if I actually had someone I could depend upon when I need help... I don't need Haymitch unless I wanted booze."

Maybe I was being a bit unfair to Peeta. We both endured an emotionally traumatic experience, and I was the only one in the world who really understood. He likewise was the only person who understood me, and I knew I couldn't afford to discard his help so easily. What concerned me most was that our fake love affair had no doubt caused Gale a world of hurt. Certainly it was bad enough to know someone you cared for was in the arms of another man, but everything that happened in that arena was broadcasted all over Panem.

Looking Peeta in the eye, I made the mistake of lying directly to his face. "I do have plans in mind for when we get back... and they don't involve cutting you out of my life. It's just that you and everything that's happened are too close up here." I pointed to my head. "I cannot get my head on straight if I'm constantly being reminded of that."

I must have been very convincing, because I almost believed it myself. Peeta actually represented some of the best moments I've ever known in my life, but I didn't want him to know that... at least not yet.

Peeta folded his arms across his chest and took a moment to study my face. The thing about him I most hated was that he knew how to act and how to read people... and I had neither of those. And now here I was trying to fool him, knowing I wouldn't succeed. I knew the look of prey when they were cornered, and that must have been what Peeta saw in my expression.

Even in the way he responded, I still couldn't make out his reaction with absolute certainty. He simply nodded and shifted his focus away from my face. "Alright, if that's what you want. However once we're back home, I fully intend to check in with your family... ensure that you're taking care of yourself."

"Fair enough." I responded.

God it was so much easier surviving the games than trying to cope with the aftermath. Maybe it would have been better if I simply killed Peeta at the end, but each time we interact makes me hate myself that much more for even having _considered_ it.


	3. Playing the Capital

Author's notes: I've decided that I'm going to do multiple first person perspectives. After reading _Fall Into the River_ by Oisin55, I was so intrigued by his story and the dynamic use of vastly different characters to create a masterpiece. I'd really encourage you to check out that story, because I could seriously see it printed and published... way better than anything I've done. I've even decided to use his version of the character for this story and give him credit for his telling of Cecelia's history.

Furthermore I've got a general plot in mind that will involve an original climax and a revision of the 75th Quarter Quell... completely new setting from the book. I've also got a few chapters already written in advance, but I'm perfectly open to suggestions as to where I could take this where it hasn't already been before. What will happen soon enough is that President Snow will seek to appease Katniss by offering her a reasonable settlement if she were to tell Panem that she violated the rules of the hunger games and that Snow would spare her life due to Crane's mistake having directly influenced the outcome. What she doesn't realize is that Snow hoped to pump her for information about the Rebels and 13. I seriously wish to write a good story, and I cannot figure out how I'm doing without feedback.

Thanks to any readers who've subscribed and I'll be sure to post my thanks to whomever leaves a review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Playing the Capital**

**Katniss**

The train ride home was vastly more enjoyable than the journey to the Capital. With the Games now behind us, Peeta and I slowly regained pieces of our former selves. The fear and pressure that once drove us gone, grim as things were, there was now hope. Now for the first time in our lives we were actually now able to enjoy the luxuries offered at our leisure. Haymitch had eased up on his drinking, likely so that he could smuggle whatever was left once we got back. Effie was were usual talkative self, but had seemed much better company this time around. Cinna even offered to come along as well, but with all the sponsors and job offers he had to contend with... I politely declined the invitation. He'd already done so much for me and he'd already exhausted himself

As we drew closer to home, Effie seemed determined to cram in as many questions as possible. By about the time I tuned her out, my attention had peaked when the subject turned to my relationship with Gale. "We typically don't save census records that far back, and your mother never mentioned any siblings in her interview. Both your fathers died in the same mining accident..." She broke character and exaggerated sympathy. "So tragic." Then she got back on script. "Were the two of them brothers?"

It took me a moment to realize that this was part of a cover story centered around Gale being my cousin. "I wouldn't know... we in 12 often lose track of our extended family."

She gave me a very perplexed expression. "You don't know if Mr. Hawthorne was your uncle?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Like I said, we don't generally keep track of our extended family."

Shrugging her shoulders as though she'd never understand 12 customs, she turned her eyes back onto her tablet. "In an interview, Gale mentioned that he seriously considered volunteering himself, but that... family matters prevented him from doing that." Effie smirked. "Everyone seems to say that, but not everyone is quite so brave as you to actually do it."

I furrowed my brow and answered with utter conviction. "No. Gale would have done it."

My answer sparked Peeta's interest. He'd been watching the landscape fly by, only passively listening to our interview; but I had his undivided attention.

I continued. "Gale and I are the bread winners of each of our families, meaning that they'd have starved if he'd volunteered and we both died. If it had been one of his siblings reaped, he'd have volunteered just like I did for Prim. Not out of love, but because he'd have stood a very real chance of winning."

Effie chuckled. "I'll say. It obviously runs in your family's blood. Maybe he'd consider going next year..."

I frowned at such a suggestion, and became increasingly angry that she could take something like this so lightly. "Gale had submitted his name 42 times this year, one for each of his family. He's past 18 now, but our siblings may yet be chosen... Prim may yet have her name drawn again." I sighed and leaned back in my seat so that I could watch the landscape through the window. "The odds haven't been terribly in our favor as of late."

It was then that Haymitch made a subtle growl to express his annoyance, but kept whatever it was to himself. Considering the ultimate outcome, this all couldn't have played out any better than it had. Prim was safe, I was alive, and I managed to escape that horrible place with my soul at least somewhat intact. District 12 now had its victor, which meant a critical relief of food and other raw goods for our citizens. How could I of all people have been so disgruntled?

* * *

**Gale**

'_May the odds be ever in your favor._' I vividly remembered Katniss speaking those words with an over exaggerated capital accent. That was from a time where we used to joke about the games and everything they represented, but now I was just so glad to have her back in my arms. I couldn't have cared less what the Capital had done to her... whatever we got back after six weeks of torment was infinitely better than a corpse.

I felt like a coward. I made any excuse I could not to watch the games live, because I knew the odds weren't in her favor. And while I did at least maintain a passive watch on her progress, it wasn't really until the games were officially over that I went through and watched everything I could... knowing what the ultimate outcome would be.

The thing about the Hunger Games is that nothing was ever certain. Perhaps the single greatest upset in its history happened during the 59th tournament, where Cecelia had been buried alive under a rock slide, only to be rescued two days after by her district partner. The mentally retarded boy, who's name I didn't remember, somehow managed to stay alive long enough to witness the event which entombed Cecelia and then commit himself to digging her out.

Cecelia, whom only scored a 6 in the pregame rankings, had somehow managed to take out ten of the tributes, including an 11, making her the third highest scorer behind Brutus and Gloss. But perhaps her greatest moment happened when she took out two tributes by throwing her shoes and triggering the land mines before the game even started. Cecelia had a most extraordinary gift for adaptability that won her sponsors which normally didn't support District 8 tributes. And whenever we watched the games, Katniss always seemed to favor 8's tributes after 12's were wiped out.

Katniss on the other hand couldn't have been any more opposite her hero as I could have imagined. Whereas Cecelia had virtually no weapons training or survival skills, Katniss was practically a career from the start. With all the odds stacked against her from the start, Katniss was the focus of her games. And whereas Cecelia had tremendous charisma, I'm afraid that Katniss was like an open book for all to read.

And so I was left wondering whether everything between her and Peeta was an act or genuine affection. However she had gone through so much already that I wasn't about to bring up the subject. She knew how I felt, and I saw it in her eyes when she silently apologized to me before kissing Peeta in front of all Panem.

I loved the forest much more so than the Seam. At the peak of the summer season, everything was so green and lush. A month and a half of going through hell and back hadn't changed her so much as I initially feared. Being back in a place where everything made sense to her was perhaps the best way to help Katniss heal. Beyond my invitation to take her with me into the forest, she and I may not have said a single word since passing through the fence.

With only an hour to ourselves before she had to return to the celebration, Katniss insisted that we spend that time by the lake. With my arms around her waist and her hair smelling of some kind of perfume, I felt as though I could live in this moment forever.

"I thought of you... a lot." She said.

"Everyone in the district had you in their thoughts."

"I really wished you were there."

I rubbed the side of her face against my cheek. "Yeah we'd have been a perfect team."

"No, silly. I meant I wished you were in there instead of me." Her smile sharpened. "One of us had to provide for the other's family. Prim and Mom are easy to live with. I'd much rather have been in the arena than provide for those gargoyles you call brothers."

It took me almost a full moment to fully grasp the insulting nature of her humor, but I laughed with utter joy. "Yeah... I suppose so. I tried to be there for your mother and Prim as often as I could, but... I had to spend almost every free moment I had working. I didn't even get to watch much of the games."

"How much did you see?"

Obviously she just wished to confront the matter directly. I likewise wanted to get this matter behind us... one way or the other. However I didn't want to appear confrontational, so I thought of how best to word the answer. "Only as much as you chose to show the Capital. I'm sure you played them just like Johanna."

Clearly ashamed, she sighed. "Yeah, I played them... every step of the way. I did whatever it took to survive. The only one who didn't play anyone that whole time was Peeta."

That wasn't exactly the answer I expected, and it sent a chill up my spine. "So the whole star-crossed lovers thing was...?"

"No." She shot her head around. "At least... up until the moment he betrayed the Careers to save me, I had no idea what was going through his mind. He was at the top of my hit list up until that moment."

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. And it's a good thing too, because I'd have killed him if he didn't..."

"No, you wouldn't." She corrected me.

"Kat..."

She leaned herself forward and twisted around, but then something behind us had caught her undivided attention. Without even knowing who or what it was, I could instantly tell by the terror in her eyes that our lives were in danger.

It was less than a second before the sound of a weapon cocking caused us both to freeze. I was then followed by a commanding female voice, as if we really needed further instructions. "Don't turn around."


	4. An Update and an Offer

Sorry that this isn't a new chapter, but I just wanted any followers to be aware that I've since added a new segment to the prologue. Originally I was going to include Rue's funeral service somewhere as a flashback, but decided it would be better placed at the start of this story. In addition to honoring Rue, Katniss will also honor the Careers with the explicit purpose of gaining sponsor support... even if it's the last thing they deserve.

In addition I want any interested readers to know I already have a few chapters already written and lined up, but the rate they get published will be reflected by the reviews I get. To encourage more reviewers, I'll subscribe and pay the same respect to anyone with stories to tell... and I will provide more than just a sentence or two. I'll even advertise your stories along with each update I publish. If you want to PM me with a R&amp;R request just for the hell of it... I'll probably do it even if you've not done the same for me. Believe me when I tell you that the odds are in your favor with this offer.

PS: Thanks to DivergentDemigod125 for your review of Chapter 3. I've subscribed to your DT story and I'll leave a review soon.

And thanks to Gale Lover, Multifanomnerd, Varete, Neith Eaton Everdeen, Jennycrowder, and bookcheater for your follows.

~D_Y


	5. Informal Introductions

Okay this took a bit longer than usual because my personal life always gets in the way. I also wanted to ensure I got Cecelia's character right, because I'm basing her off of Oisin55's version + 15 years experience. She will be a fairly prominent character throughout this story. I've also been giving some serious thought about where she'll end up, depending on whether I want her to die spectacularly like in the novel or go for an original follow up story. I'd like your input on what sounds more interesting.

At the Quarter Quell I fully intend to have Cecelia threaten President Snow before all of Panem. The pinnacle of this plot line happens when Snow attempt to intimidate her in the arena like with Katniss and Cinna, only to discover that Cecelia's entire family was already dead. She then goes on to tell Snow that she had done the deed herself in order to illustrate the full level of her hatred for him. And so instead of tormenting Cecelia with threats of reaping her children when they came of age, Snow is instead the one left unhinged. This is kinda a rough idea where I expect this character to go, but I'm open to alternative ideas.

Thanks to Nellypooo and Josephm611 for the review + follow.

* * *

**Cecelia**

Although I had known the Star-crossed lovers affair was an act from the moment Mellark attested his love before all of Panem, recent events have caused me to wonder whether I too had been played. Little did Peeta realize it, but I made a point to carefully examine every tribute from the moment they were forced into the public's unforgiving gaze. Reading people was my greatest strength, but even I had trouble believing some of my own conclusions. Considering that Mellark had scored an eight in his final evaluation, it seemed quite foolish of him to suddenly make himself into a target... clearly he meant to sacrifice himself so that his district partner could survive.

In fact I was so certain of his motives that I instructed Marina to try and bring Mellark into the Career alliance. I had expected Mellark either to sacrifice himself to eliminate Cato, or otherwise give Marina a means to break away before the alliance had fully dissolved. And my strategy might have worked if it weren't for that nest of Tracker Jackers that Katniss dropped upon my Tribute. This unfortunately soured my opinion of this girl even before I'd had the chance to meet her.

Mentors had to maintain a certain level of emotional commitment to their tributes, but I'd allowed myself to grow more attached to Marina than any other I've instructed. She was my first tribute to be invited into a Career alliance, and was my district's best hope for a victor in many years. As such I was horrified to watch my girl succumb to the effects of repeated stings until she died. And then to watch the one responsible for ending my dream of bringing a tribute home alive... it angered me that much further when Katniss dared to use Marina again to prey upon the emotions of weak-willed sponsors.

On the other hand she actually proved to be the most honorable tribute I'd ever seen, which was why I told my sponsors to support her after Marina had perished. No one survived without sacrificing her integrity, but Katniss certainly came close. Her strategy of taking Rue under her wing certainly won the hearts of all Panem, and that little girl's death had incited a riot within District 11 severe enough for Snow to declare a state of emergency upon that segment of Panem.

True to her namesake, this 'girl on fire' had proven too hot for the Capital to contain. As such it was my job to keep her safe until the time was right.

* * *

Always we had to be careful about approaching a prospective ally to our cause, especially one mentored by Haymitch; but we all agreed that Katniss could just as easily be turned against us if President Snow got to her first. The last time we failed to act, Johanna Mason's entire family had been killed before anyone in Panem even learned their names. This time we turned the full force of the media upon the friends and families of Katniss and Peeta… in essence making them into celebrities themselves. If there were to be any 'mysterious deaths,' the nation would know. However Katniss was still a rebellious teenager, and her public image had to be preserved no matter the cost.

I was actually quite fortunate that Katniss had decided to leave the celebration on her own, where we would be away from the cameras and peacekeepers. What she didn't know was that the electric fence actually was supposed to be engaged during this event, due to the anticipated availability of excess power normally devoted to mining operations. However I didn't expect her to be in the arms of the boy whom obviously wasn't her cousin.

With a proper disguise and fifteen years' worth of training from all of Panem's Victors, I had managed to sneak up on the pair with guilty ease. While I had hoped to get a little closer before revealing myself, Katniss had to turn her head innocently to catch sight of an interloper spying on them.

Clad in the garb of one of my escorts, I pointed my gun in her general direction. What she didn't realize at that moment was that its only purpose was to silence her during these critical few moments. I even went so far as to wear a tiara to obscure my face, given that she didn't realize she was wearing a wire.

Once I had their undivided attention, she shot her head forward and slowly raised her hands so that I could see them. Gale's reaction was to twist his head ever so subtly, just enough so that he could see her expression in the corner of his eye.

It was then that took the strap of a briefcase I had slung over my shoulder and gently placed it on the ground next to her. "Don't say a word." I whispered and gestured to a nearby tree with my head. "I've got a new dress for you. Change out of everything you have on and put it in the case... I mean everything."

Upon realizing that I wasn't going to hurt her, Katniss reluctantly did as I instructed. However even with a reassuring touch upon his shoulder, Gale wouldn't let her go without demanding to know what I wanted.

Sensing that he was ready to die if he felt she was threatened, I decided to ease his tension by sitting next to him and then tossing the gun onto the grass well within his reach. "Silence is golden, boy. Let's give her some privacy."

He may not have realized it, but my simple gesture with the gun was done wholly for the sake of watching his reaction to an uncomfortable situation. And while it wasn't my intention for this to be humorous, the fact he couldn't read my expression made this brief exchange quite memorable.

Gale's eyes shifted between the weapon and my faceless expression a few times, wondering whether I were really goading him with a deadly weapon. However I think the greatest single instant came when he instinctively turned his head in the opposite direction, where Katniss was likely fully exposed.

To draw his attention away, I thrust my elbow into his side. "Manners, Mr. Hawthorne, manners."

Looking back at me, it was as though he could see me smiling broadly with amusement... all at his expense. "You're just toying with me, aren't you?"

My smile grew sharper. "What gave me away?"

Scowling, he reached for the gun and examined it closer. "It's not even real."

"Of course it's not real. The mere possession of a deadly weapon is grounds for capital punishment. Besides it's been almost 15 years since I last killed..." Now that it was safe enough, I unfastened the tiara and peeled it back to reveal myself, shaking my head to let my dark hair flow freely. "...I'd rather not start that again." I tried to smile warmly, but the nature of my answer was simply too cold for that.

Hardly able to recognize me without the heavy makeup I typically wore for photo shoots, Gale paused an uncomfortably long moment as he saw the real me possibly for the first time. "Cecelia?"

"In the flesh." I answered.

Another uncomfortably long moment passed with Gale realizing how serious the situation had to be for me to venture this far just to see Katniss. "I take it this isn't one of those 'Victor Traditions' we've heard so much about." He said, more statement than question.

What he referred to were the unusual mannerisms that all Victors exhibited to cope with reality. Ever so often we suffered major psychotic episodes, and the rest of us tried our best to cover up for embarrassing moments with some stupid ritual or tradition from one of our districts. "She's bugged. I don't want anyone eavesdropping on us."

Gale raised an eyebrow, my comment having peaked his curiosity, but decided to wait until Katniss could join the conversation. Now clad in the new dress, she seemed eager to know what was happening. To try and ease her tension, I stood up and smiled warmly. "Please forgive my unorthodox introduction. Your stylist informed me he'd found a microphone hidden within one of your dresses, so I took the liberty of providing you with one of mine."

Katniss looked to Gale, and I could tell from her expression that she didn't know who I was. At first I took it as a surprise, but then realized that most of the people in the poorer districts rarely ever saw my real face. Gale might not have figured it out if I hadn't lead him on about my being a victor.

"Oh where are my manners?" I took a slight bow. "Cecelia Rheyes. Do you know me?"

Katniss' eyes lit up and she threw her arms around me as though we'd been friends for many years. "Cecelia! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

Having her arms around me ironically had the exact opposite effect upon me as she likely intended. If Katniss had known how much more I would have preferred Marina's warm embrace than hers, she probably would have been more mindful of herself. However I could tell just how much she looked up to me, and the last thing this poor girl needed was to worry about my feelings.

"So what are you doing here? I didn't think Victors were allowed to meet until the Victory Tour."

I let her go and then I stepped back so that I could speak to the both of them. Katniss continued to wear that girlish grin of a fan girl while Gale maintained a sterner demeanor... exactly as he should have. "Yes, but technically I'm not here as a Victor. I, or more specifically my corporation, sponsored you during the Games. As such I'm entitled to be here."

"You sponsored me? But we're from different districts."

I chuckled. "Girl, you have no idea how much of a sensation you were to all of Panem. You were in fact the first to ever steal a sponsor from a District 2 tribute while one of their own was still in play... that's never happened before."

Katniss suddenly turned pale, clearly disturbed by this realization. "Why did they sponsor me?"

"Shortly after your confrontation with Clove..." I treaded carefully, not wishing to make her relive that horrible moment. "...Brutus had made a very compelling speech about honor and integrity. And how you and Thresh personified the values of his district much more so than his own tributes."

Gale wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled with great admiration. "That's exactly why I knew she'd win. The Capitol thinks that when they strip us of our humanity that we'll become rampant and turn upon each other. Katniss was the strongest because she refused to play their game."

Oh god, he couldn't have done anything worse than to stroke her ego like that. What the fuck was wrong with that boy?! If he really did know Katniss as well as he wanted to believe, he'd have seen right through the deception... Katniss did play the Capitol's game every step of the way, and it tormented her greatly. The last thing she needed was to have this idiot making her out as some kind of idol.

Hearing those words caused Katniss to clench her fists and turn her eyes away from mine in shame. I had to drive him away somehow. "Mr. Hawthorne, I actually was hoping for a chance to speak with Katniss... alone?"

It took Gale a long moment to realize that his presence really wasn't wanted in this conversation. While I had been very welcoming of his presence at first, it soon became apparent that he didn't know the first thing about handling a Victor. When Katniss refused to look him in the eye, he reluctantly withdrew himself from the discussion... he didn't even have to ask whether that was what she wanted. "You want me to go back, or would you like me to stay nearby?"

I answered for her. "Don't you wander too far off. You and I may have a few things to discuss."


End file.
